To Neverland, again!
by Elegantly misguided
Summary: Wendy Darling's life has down spiraled. She no longer has a single "Happy thought" one night, the boy she met three years prior "Peter Pan" comes for another visit but is disturbed to find that she's forgotten him completely. Of course, he thinks the only way to fix this is to bring her back to Neverland, this time, he has no intentions of letting her leave him again.
1. Chapter 1: A boy in green tights

"_It's been long enough, Wendy. You're at an age where having your own room is unavoidable" _

_Father announced. His aura was as intense as usual. If I were to protest; it would only set off his temper. I understood where he was coming from; I was a teenager now, practically an...adult. I couldn't hold on to my childhood forever. John and Michael were beginning to drift from me; they had lost interest in my stories. They too, were growing up. One of the guest rooms became my bedroom. As funny as it may sound, being in there felt, a bit lonely. Though, I'd never speak of my loneliness aloud. _

_That's how a mature adult would deal with things. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Bam bam bam. **_

"Wendy, may I come in?" Mother's hesitant voice spoke from outside my door. Like with my Brothers, the relationship between Mother and I had deteriorated. Even while she smiled sweetly at me, I always sensed a lack of sincerity. Her words were kind yet empty. She wasn't always like this, was she?

Or…Perhaps I never noticed it while I was younger?

"Yes, of course." I replied, placing my study book down on my dresser. She only did this when she had something important to tell me. Perhaps she was going out for a bit and needed me to watch John and Michael? That was really the only thing I could think of.

Mother opened the door with a creak before entering slowly. An expression of uneasiness appeared on her flawless features. "Wendy I..." she trailed off for a moment, her blue hues kept to the floor boards. It was obvious just from her body language that something was wrong. I felt my heart speed up a bit, was it this serious that she couldn't even finish her sentence?

"Did something happen?" I asked, gesturing for her to sit down. She remained standing but lifted her head so that she could make eye contact with me.

"Yes, but nothing bad, it's just- I ...I think I'm pregnant"

It took me a few moments to process the information I was given. _Pregnant?_ Wasn't three children enough? I wasn't upset, just a bit shocked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, gawking at her slender torso, she definitely didn't look any different.

"I'm late, I could be jumping to conclusions ...but I didn't get it last month either" she nervously pulled at a loose thread on her dress. "I have no idea how I'm going to tell your father"

"Why not tell him the same way you told him about, us? "

Mother paused for a moment, it seemed as though she was thinking deeply about something "Easier said than done my dear. You see, after Michael was born he didn't want any more children in the house. I'm certain he'll react poorly to the news."

"Well, if you just explained..."

"Explaining won't help, you know him. He's a stubborn man that won't change his opinion about anything. The only thing that could possible help the situation, was if there was one less child in the house"

A feeling of confusion and sadness washed over me. I knew what she was getting at.

"You want me to leave?" I spoke calmly, trying my best to put up a brave front. I'm sure it wasn't anything personal; it was probably because I was the eldest.

Mother's shoulders lowered as she went back to staring at the floor. "There's a boarding school close by, it wouldn't be for long. I know it's a lot to ask-but"

"Its fine, I understand."

She glanced at me; she probably wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"You're, really alright with this?"

"Yes, I'm fifteen I can take care of myself" it was incredibly painful saying it. In reality I wanted to scream, tell her that she was _selfish _and that she got herself into this mess. However that wouldn't be the proper thing to do.

"Thank you, Wendy" she smiled, pulling me into an embrace, a cold, unfeeling _embrace_. "I'm sorry for disturbing your studies, I'll tell your father the news right away" with that, she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, that's when the warm tears began falling from my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying until the droplets landed on my hands. Why had things changed so much? I wanted things to go back to the way they were before. That would never happen though, things changed as you got older. I had to accept this. I just had to.

"I don't want to grow up"

I finally said it; this line was something I often said while I was younger. Though after a while I realized how juvenile it sounded. No matter how many times I repeated it, it would never change anything.

My head began to ache; I was in no state to continue my studies I didn't particularly want to leave my room either. So I decided on a nap. Maybe when I awoke I'd feel better?

As I lay there, I felt my consciousness ebbing away. It wouldn't be long now until I was a sleep.

**SWISH**

Without any warning, my window swung open. I shivered as the cold autumn air filled my room. It was odd, during this time of year; I always kept the window locked. Was the wind _that_ strong that it forcefully opened it?

Either way, it was freezing. I had no choice but to close it. "Ugh" I groaned groggily, getting up from the comforting warmth of my bed. "I'm not in the mood for games" I scolded the window as if it were a living person, before closing it. Maybe now I could get some sleep.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh to the window?"

"I don't think so, it deserves-?" my words caught in my throat. Either I was going crazy or I heard the voice..of a boy, even though I didn't recognize it...it somehow seemed familiar.

I looked around curiously. I didn't see anyone. Maybe I was just hearing things? Maybe my headache was worse than I thought?

"Up here Wendy!"

There was that voice again. Up _there_? I gulped once, my eyes shifting upwards, lo and behold, a boy maybe a year or so younger than myself, floated…in the air. His hair was the color of reddish copper. His eyes a hazel color. They were pretty and seemed to twinkle with mischievousness. I didn't know why, but I had an underlying feeling that I had met this person once before.

"Y-You're-fly-" I pointed a shaking finger towards him, unable to finish my sentence. The boy arched a brow before lowering himself to the floor.

"What's wrong with you, Wendy? Did'ya forget I could fly or something?" he scratched the back of his head. Giving me a look as if I were insane.

"How would I know that, I've never met you before!" I huffed, eyeing him a bit. "I don't recall inviting a boy in green tights over for a visit. Who are you?"

His eyes widened, it seemed like he was having trouble understanding what I was saying. "You forgot? How could you forget? I took you and your brothers to Neverland! We went on adventures. We defeated Captain Hook" he floated around the room, making overly dramatic gestures with his arms.

"We saw Mermaids and saved Princess Tigerlily. We had lots of fun" he finished.

"Mermaids?" I blinked.

"That's right, Mermaids. Don't'ya remember them trying to drown you?"

"No!" I gasped, backing up a bit. "And I'm certain I wouldn't want to remember such an unpleasant thing. I think you have the wrong house."

The boy's smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "You're not supposed to forget these kind of things. Girls make no sense. Where's John and Michael? They'll tell you…wait where are they?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. "This isn't the nursery"

"H-How would you know about that? Because I'm getting older everyone agreed it was best that I had my own room"

"Older?" he gave me a look over. His face paling slightly. "You…are. You're not too much older, but older" he replied, lading in front of me. "This won't do, I don't like this at all" He turned to the window. He looked rather tense. "Tinkerbelle, stop hiding and get in here. It's an emergency" he faced me again. "It'll be okay, I can help you"

Suddenly, a small ball of light floated into the room. I was more than a little surprised. "What's going on now?" I asked grasping his shoulders.

"So you've forgotten Tink too? She'll take offense to that" he chuckled, grabbing the light ball in his hands.

"Tink, Wendy's growing up. We've gotta stop this. We're taking her back to Neverland.

The light wiggled and squirmed, trying to release itself.

"Neverland? I'm not going anywhere with you. You haven't even given me your name! and…what is _that?"_ I lowered myself so that I could give the strange being a better inspection. Shockingly enough. The creature wasn't just a light. It was a fairy; she had a tiny yet curvy body. Beautiful blonde hair, pulled up into an elegant bun and sparkling blue eyes. Though the thing that stood out the most about her, was the fact that she was giving me a venomous look.

"Yep, she's offended. She says she wants you to remember her so that she can kill you later" he chuckled lightly "Also, she wants you to stop gawking at her"

I straightened up, turning my back to them. "A boy who can fly…and a fairy? I must be dreaming"

He flew around me a few times, trying to make eye contact with me while doing so. "Not a dream. It's real. You can fly too! I bet you forgot about that!"

"I can't fly! That's absurd" this boy was getting stranger and stranger, maybe I needed to call father.

"No it's not, here I'll prove it" he exclaimed. Holding Tinkerbelle over me, before shaking her roughly. The golden glitter that began falling from her landed on me.

"H-Hey!" I protested.

"Now you can fly" he grinned, picking me up in his arms, releasing Tinkerbelle in the process.

"No I can't!" I repeated over and over.

"Yes, you can! Watch!" With that, he forced my window open and flew out into the freezing night.

"Ready?"

"Wait, what are you doing..?"

"GO"

He let me go, he dropped me. I was falling. I was going to die and it was his entire fault. This kid was nuts. I should have called father when I had the chance. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to look down, though I had already imagined the hard, stone ground that I'd be landing on. I'd probably smash my head open. So it would be a quick death.

"Wendy!" I heard the boy's worried call within a few seconds I was in his arms once again.

"Are you okay?" he gasped, landing us in my front yard.

'Well, besides almost _dying_, I'm peachy"

"I'm sorry; I really thought that would work! What did you do wrong?" he pondered to himself.

"What did _I_ do wrong? You're the one that dropped me"

"Did you think happy thoughts?" he asked, ignoring my previous comment. Tinkerbelle flew down, a sly smirk was plastered on her face. Little brat. She looked far too amused with the incident.

"No….I didn't"

"Then think of some and you can fly"

"I can't" I replied, lowering my head.

"Why?" He got extremely close to me, attempting to see my face.

"I don't have any happy thoughts" I pushed him back a bit.

"What!?" he ran a hand through his hair. "You used to have lots of happy thoughts."

"Did I? Well not anymore" this conversation seemed to get more and more painful. This strange boy was lucky with how oblivious he was.

"Why?"

"I'm losing my home; pretty soon, I'll be away from here. Mother's having a new child. Pretty soon I'll be forgotten." Why was I telling him this? There was nothing he could do. I didn't know why I was even acting like this. She said it wouldn't be for long….maybe that wasn't just the problem. Maybe there was something else?

"If that's the problem, then come live with me in Neverland."

He spoke with a comforting tone. It was genuine, unlike mothers. It made me feel safe.

"But-I don't even know you"

He extended his hand towards me; a cheeky grin was plastered on his face. "I guess I really _do_ have to introduce myself all over again. I'm Peter pan; I already know who you are. So you don't have to tell me. It's a really long name.

I took his hand, shaking it gently "I guess it is" I giggled. "Nice to meet you Peter"

"So, are you coming?"

"I can't fly, remember"

"Yes you can"

"Are we doing this again?"

"But look, you're floating"

I let out a small gasp once realizing I was no longer standing on the ground.

"I can fly!" I beamed.

"So let's go then!"

I looked over at my house. Whatever I chose, I'd still have to leave the place I called home. Wouldn't it be better to go with what made me happy?

"Alright, how do we get there?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning"

**Chapter end, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you think I should continue with this story**

**You, the readers are who motivate me to update!~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgia!

At least a million twinkling stars surrounded us, it was breathtaking. I still couldn't believe this was real. I was running- ah, I mean, _flying _away from home with a boy I had just met. According to him, we've met before though.

As I looked down, I could only see housetops. They looked so far away. It made me feel a bit dizzy; seeing how high up I was. Peter on the other hand, looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He was probably used to flying around like a bird.

"H-How much farther?" I asked, trying to keep up with his speed.

"We'll be there in no time" he grinned, glancing back at me. "You're going to love Neverland. I bet you'll remember everything, once we get there" he suddenly grasped my hand, pulling me so that I was side by side with him. He obviously noticed I was having trouble keeping up.

The blonde fairy quickly flew in front of my face. Giving me the evil eye. I wasn't sure what her problem was, but it was clear she didn't particularly like me, or so it seemed.

"You gotta stop being so jealous, Tink" Peter eyed Tinker bell. She simply huffed before flying back to the other side of Peter. I could already tell she and I were going to have some issues. Hopefully she would get over her apparent _jealousy?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours since we started our flight, the sun was beginning to rise and I was just starting to wonder when we'd ever reach this 'Neverland' I was having a harder time keeping my eyes open, I didn't get enough sleep since Peter came for an unexpected visit.

"Don't fall asleep!" he nudged me "We're here!"

"What?" Moments ago we were soaring through an endless sky of stars. We couldn't really be at the destination already? I rubbed at my eyes, attempting to somehow remove the sleepiness that was overcoming me. As my vision cleared I gasped, below us was an amazing island. It looked like something from a book. Why did simply looking at it, give me such a nostalgic feeling?

"It-it's beautiful" I awed.

"I bet you're glad you came" Peter grinned cheekily. "But it's a bit odd usually that ol'codfish is waiting for me. Be a bit careful. Those damn pirates could be trying some sort of sneak attack. "Tink! You're on look out, if you see anything suspicious, lemme know"

Tinker Bell let out an agitated sigh before saluting him. It seemed like she was mocking him rather than showing respect.

"How dangerous are these _pirates?"_ I asked worriedly. It was a little late, but I was only _now_ wondering what I actually agreed to.

"They're nothing I can't handle. I've beaten them pirates plenty of times. They just never give up" He was a confident guy, maybe a little _too_ confident.

"I'll believe you, but I have one more question. How do we land?" Looking down was making me dizzy again. I was beginning to miss the feel of earth beneath my feet.

"It's easy, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll help ya" Peter had my hand again and was already spiraling downward. A tiny squeak escaped my lips as I watched the distance between us and the floor below, deteriorating. I grasped on to the overly happy boy's arm. Trying my best to not look as frightened as I was.

"You can let go, Wendy. We've landed"

"Wait-we are?" I glanced around, realizing we really had landed. A unique nature like scent floated through the air. It wasn't surprising seeing that we were on an island. It was lovely and yet again I was filled with nostalgia, why was that? I wondered. Perhaps I really _was_ here before?

"You sure like clinging on to me!" A hint of cockiness was in the boy's voice. It didn't take me long to notice I was still latched on to him. I quickly pulled away, turning my back to him.

"Sorry! I was in thought"

"Oh! What were you thinking about?" he asked, walking around me so that we were face to face. His hazel eyes were filled with curiosity. I had to admit he was kind of cute…in a little brother sort of way. Of course…

"It's just, I feel like I've been here before..."

"AH, so you remember? Do'ya remember me?"

"N-No, I don't remember anything. I just feel like I've been here"

"Oh" he furrowed his brows. "Well, I'll make you remember"

"I'll be impressed if you can. Now what are we supposed to do now?" The area was literally filled with trees, no houses, or anything. How was one supposed to live in a place like this? How did Peter even survive?

"Hangman's tree isn't too far from here, we'll head there. I'm sure the lost boys will be happy to see ya"

Hangman's, tree? That sounded absolutely terrible. Was he serious?

"Don't worry, it's my hideout. You'll love it" he explained, I'm guessing he noticed my discomfort. Nodding hesitantly I followed after the energetic boy. As I walked I admired the scenery, it was breathtaking. I'd never seen anything as green as this place. Most of the flowers that bloomed were types I'd never seen in person. They were all brightly colored and the aroma that ascended from them was wonderful.

"So, who are these _lost boys_?" I asked, trying to break the silence that was beginning to form between us.

"Hm, I guess you could say, they're my followers. They love adventures as much as I do, and of course they hate pirates!"

"I see, they sound interesting"

"Uh huh, you were also their mother once"

I stopped in my tracks. What did he mean, mother? I never once had a child; I was too young for that. Was he just making all this stuff up as he went along? Seemed like something Peter would do.

"M-Mother?" I stuttered.

"Yep! You were everyone's Mother, mine too. You told us stories a lot."

"YOUR MOTHER?" My jaw dropped.

Peter looked over his shoulder, arching a brow. "You don't have to shout. It was fake, but everyone had a good time. Ya'know, the boys were really down when you and your brothers left. They begged me to bring you back."

"Really?"

"Yep. Of course I said no, no one can come back to Neverland once they leave"

Was that really true? Then how was it that he could leave? And why'd he bring me back? So many questions were fluttering through my head; I didn't know where to begin.

"But, things started gettin boring, I came to your house to listen to some new stories so that I could tell them to the lost boys, and then you know the rest"

Before I could speak, we heard the sounds of shouting it was clearly coming from young boys.

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!" The bushes in front of us started shaking violently until a boy popped out. From the expression on his face he looked surprised to see us. "Peter! You're back, it's terrible. Hook and the rest of those pirates are attacking the Indian tribe!" He bent over, taking a few deep breathes. "We've gotta stop..." his eyes widened, looking at me. "Wendy? WENDY! YOU'RE BACK, YOU'RE BACK" he cheered, hugging me as tight as he could.

"Y-Yes, I'm back?" I squeaked.

"Enough of that, Slightly." Peter cut in, yanking the boy away from me. "We've gotta save the Indians right?"

The blonde's cheeks reddened a bit, realizing how easily off track he had gotten. "R-Right, sorry. Nibs and Tootles have already gone off to fight. The others are getting ready.

Peter nodded in acknowledgment. "We'll go there now, I expect you and the others to be there as soon as possible, got is?"

"Yes, sir!" he saluted him.

"Tink, you stay with them, they'll need ya!"

The Fae, who had been silently watching, paled a bit, before narrowing her eyes at the copper haired boy.

"Don't give me that look, just do it, alright?" he frowned. Tinker Bell huffed but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, let's go Wendy. You can see how great a fighter I am" he grinned placing his hands on his hips. I've come to the conclusion that Peter Pan is very smug, with a …huge ego! But I guess those are good traits to have if you're a leader.

"If you insist!"

"I do!" I hadn't gotten another word in when he picked me up, holding me tightly.

"H-HEY….wait a second, what are you doing?!" I could feel my face flushing. This was far too embarrassing.

"You're too slow, so I'll have to carry'ya there" he replied. He spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world!

"I really don't agree to this" I protested.

"Too bad I don't _care_" Peter laughed, shooting up into the sky.

Out of instinct, I grasped on to him, I still wasn't used to the whole flying thing, that and I had a slight fear of heights.

"I won't drop ya, you need to relax Wendy." He commented, speeding up his pace a bit.

"I'm completely relaxed."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying."

It felt like this conversation would get nowhere, so I decided to watch where we were going. There were so many beautiful areas on the island. I didn't know which one looked the prettiest. One spot looked like a lagoon. Yet again I was met with nostalgia but this time, a shiver ran down my spine. For whatever reason, I got a terrible feeling from it.

As I continued to look down, I noticed Indian styled tents…what were they called again? Oh yes, _teepees_. "That's where we're going, right?"

Peter smiled deviously "Yeah, I can already smell those stinkin pirates. They're not getting whatever they're after."

We landed and I was finally let go. At first glance it didn't seem like there was any danger until….a bunch of scary looking men jumped out from behind the teepees. They were so large, how were they so unnoticeable?

"Dammit, it was a trap" Peter growled, pulling out his dagger. "I should have known. Rotten pirates"

The men chuckled, looking at each other.

"I knew he'd fall for it"

"That was too easy"

"He even brought a little girl with him"

They all smelt of booze, they were most likely drunk. Or close to it. I already wanted to leave. These brutes weren't even worth anyone's time.

"Shut up, where's Hook?! I have no interest in fighting his lackeys. Peter shouted, pointing his dagger out towards them.

"Oh!~ so you've missed me have you Pan?" Stepping through the group was a raven haired man with a matching mustache. His eyes glared at Peter. A wicked grin plastered on his face. "Today's the day I win, pan."

"You never win" Peter growled. "I'll defeat you, like I always do" as they spoke I noticed one distinguishing feature about the older man, his left hand was replaced with a Hook. I guess that's why everyone called him "Captain Hook" I was more than a little disturbed, just looking at it made my stomach turn. I honestly felt like I'd be sick.

Suddenly, the man's eyes shifted over to me. "Oh, who's this pretty little thing…wait…you're..Wendy!?" his grin widened. "My, you've grown a bit" his dark hues looked me over afterwards licking his lips. I wanted to leave right at that very moment. How revolting could someone get?

"Leave her alone Hook, this is between you and me!" Peter approached the man, his dagger still clutched in his hand.

"Ah, we haven't fought in a while." Hook pulled out his sword, glowering at the other. "I should let you know though; your little friends and those Indians are pretty outnumbered by my men. I doubt they'll be alive much longer.

Worry flashed through Peter's eyes but his scowl remained. "I'll save them after I'm done with you!"

Without warning a bloodcurdling scream, echoed loudly. Just hearing it was heart wrenching. Peter appeared to be wavering and Hook looked triumphant. I on the other hand was just standing there uselessly. I had to do something!

"Peter! Fight him, I'll go help the others!" with that I ran off into the direction the scream came from.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see such a horrific sight. When I got there, I saw a man with a large sword. Standing, over another man, who was bleeding profusely. By his side was a girl about my age sobbing. I assumed he must have been her father.

"Cry all you want, princess. Your daddy's going to die and so are you. Peter Pan isn't here to save you" he snickered, waving the sword threateningly.

Noticing a log on the ground, I instantly came up with a plan. Hopefully it would work or we were in big trouble. I picked up the piece of wood, being careful not to make any unnecessary sounds. I approached the pirate from behind. At this time the girl had already noticed me. Her large tear filled eyes gawked at me. Thankfully she kept quiet so that the man was still oblivious. Waiting for the perfect moment. I swiftly whacked the man on his head with my log. He stood for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a thud!

"You have to apply pressure to the wound" I called, rushing to the girl's side. "He can't lose any more blood; if he does it'll be bad"

I showed her how to apply the pressure properly; the man was unconscious but still breathing. Hopefully there was a doctor who could do more for him.

"T-Thank you" the Indian girl stuttered.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're alright. What's your name?"

"Tiger Lilly…"

Tiger Lilly? That named seemed familiar, did I meet her the first time I visited Neverland?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy Darling!"

"Wait you're….WATCH OUT!"

I shifted my gaze over to where she was looking. Out of nowhere three pirates jumped out. All chuckling evilly at us. Before I could do anything I was hit with the blunt end of one of their swords.

And that's when everything went black.

**Chapter end!~ thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm enjoying writing this fic. Would you like me to update? Is this fic any good? Lemme know xD. **


	3. Chapter 3: A treasure map

"_I-Is she dead?"_

"_No, look at her chest, she's breathing"_

"_I can already see the bump forming. I sorta wanna touch it"_

"_Don't you dare!"_

"_OW, Tiger Lilly! That hurt, why'd ya hit me?"_

"_Guys, guys! She's waking up"_

Ugh, where was I? And why was my head aching? I opened my eyes only to be met with at least three children staring at me. I was in a state of confusion until I remembered what happened. I was hit over the head by one of those Pirate brutes. Oh right! Everyone was fighting, I promised Peter I'd protect the others, but instead I get knocked out. How shameful of me.

"W-What happened?" I gasped, attempting to sit up.

"No, don't move. He really got you." The Raven haired girl spoke, pushing me back into a laying position. "There's nothing to worry about, after you were knocked out Slightly and Nibs showed up. They got really mad and beat those men until they were black and blue. You should have seen it!"

"Slightly and Nibs?" I recognized Slightly as soon as I laid eyes on him. He was the blonde with the overly concerned look on his face, so.. The other boy with Chestnut colored hair must have been Nibs.

"Thank you" I felt rather weak, my words seemed to come out as a whisper. Hopefully they were able to hear me.

"No problem Wendy, I'm just glad you're okay!" the blonde replied, sliding up closer to me. "You were really awesome! You saved the Indian chief!"

"I bet he woulda kicked the bucket if you hadn't shown up" Nibs cut in, thus receiving a glare from Slightly.

"Don't say that in front of Tiger Lilly, dummy!"

"But it's true!"

So the man was okay? Thank goodness…wait.. He was Chief? Didn't that make Tiger Lilly a princess? How amazing was that? I was meeting a living, breathing princess!

"I'm so glad he's okay. Where is he? Speaking of which. Where are we?" I scanned the room realizing the walls were made of some sort of material

"Father is in another teepee, getting his wound wrapped up along with Peter. It seems he too got injured in the fight, don't worry though, he's alright it wasn't anything serious"

"Peter? So where are the pirates now?" I'd hate for them to pop out of nowhere again. Obviously no one was in any condition to fight again. I really hoped Peter was okay. Maybe I should have stayed to help him? But then would I have been of any use? Maybe I would've just gotten in the way?

"Those fools ran away with their tales between their legs. Even Hook the codfish was yelping. Everyone knows you can't defeat Peter pan, it's impossible." Nibs explained, grinning deviously.

"Are you really alright Wendy? Do you need anything? I'm really sorry we didn't show up sooner" Slightly spoke up, it almost looked like he was about to burst out into tears. I reached out, patting his knee comfortingly. He really did remind me of John in some ways.

"I'm alright, really. It was just a bump, nothing to worry about." He seemed to relax a bit then nodded. "If you need anything let me know"

"Kiss up" Nibs sneered.

"AM NOT, SHUT UP NIBS"

"Weren't there more of you here? What happened to them?" I asked. There were only two boys in the teepee but I remembered Peter saying there were others.

"Ah, they're helping chop firewood. They weren't hurt so they offered to help" Tiger Lilly explained. I was glad to hear they were alright as well; I was looking forward to meeting these boys.

"Thank goodness" I smiled.

"Um Wendy, do you by chance remember me?" The Indian princess asked, tilting her head. Curiosity gleamed in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I-…no, I'm sorry. I really can't remember anyone. Though, it seems like everyone remembers me. I feel terrible about that"

"Don't feel bad, we didn't really speak, but I noticed that Peter was even happier than usual when you were here"

"Really?" I blinked. "How could he be anymore happy than he is now?"

"You see?" Tiger Lilly chirped. "Once you left, he wasn't _that_ happy. I mean- he was happy, but …he wasn't _as_ happy. I think you changed him"

"You give me too much credit. I doubt I made that much of an impression on him"

Tiger Lilly remained silent while arching a brow. "Why would he bring you back? No one who comes to neverland and leaves _ever_ comes back"

Before I could speak, she got up and walked over to the exit. "I bet you're all hungry. I'll bring some food back. Boy's, don't make too much noise"

"Bring LOTS of meat, Tiger Lilly! I'm starving"

"You're going to get fat, Nibs"

"Shut up, Slightly."

They sure were a lively bunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure when I passed out again; it must have been around the time the boys were arguing over who was smarter. As I regained consciousness, I noticed the unusual quietness. Maybe they grew bored and left to wander off somewhere?

Thankfully, the pain in my head had subsided a bit. It was still sore but much better than before. It was pleasing to find that I could sit up without flinching.

"Ah, Wendy. You're awake. Great!"

I snapped my eyes open, recognizing that voice straight away. It was Peter's, how long had he been watching me sleep for? For reasons unknown, I felt embarrassed. Brushing a few strands of hair from my face, I looked over into his direction. He sat in the middle of the teepee with his legs crossed and a satisfied smile on his face. It was concerning to see that bandages had been wrapped around his waist and right shoulder. I sort of wondered where his shirt had gone.

"W-What are you doing here?" I questioned, arching a brow.

He sat there silently just grinning at me, until he finally scooted closer. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Everyone was really worried. I heard about you whacking that pirate in the head with a log" he was more than a little amused by this. "I would've loved to see that."

"Obviously it didn't help much; I was knocked out right after. By the way, what happened to you?" I eyed the bandages. He must have been hurt pretty bad. Tiger lilly had said it was nothing serious, however it still didn't look Pleasant.

. How could he sit there like he wasn't in any pain at all?

"That ol'codfish. Got a good swing at me, but don't worry, next time I'll make him pay." His determination was admirable though it did make me worry. He didn't plan on fighting him again straight away, right?

"Also" his eyes narrowed. "I'll be teaching his little crew a lesson too. After hearing about what they did to you and the Chief, I shoulda killed them" he trailed off into a growl.

"Oh, Peter. It wouldn't be worth killing them, everyone's alright anyway" He was a bit scary when he was mad. I was glad to be on his good side.

"Hah, you're right. Besides" he suddenly flashed a piece of paper in front of my face. "I have what they want!"

Skimming it over, it was clearly a treasure map. "I thought they just wanted to trick you?"

"Thought so too, till I talked to the chief. He said that they were asking for this certain map but he refused to give it to them. He ended up giving it to me as a thank you."

"So what do you plan on doing with it?"

The copper haired boy looked at me as if I had said something crazy. "Well, we're gonna follow it of course. Hook would hate us getting anything that he wanted"

"Wait, by _us_ what do you mean" was I getting dragged into this too?

"Me, Tink. The lost boys and _you_"

Yes, indeed I was.

"But, I'm not very good at hunting for treasure. I wouldn't be any use." He was clearly not buying my excuse, which was unfortunate for me. I was done with 'adventures' for a while. Of course, I'm sure I really didn't have a choice.

"We all need you, you're our mother. You're an important part of the game" he explained factually.

…There he goes again; I really wished I could remember _how_ I became their 'mother'

"But" I pointed my finger upwards. "Why is there only a mother? Shouldn't there be a father too?" I was hoping this would make him rethink the whole mother thing. It felt a little awkward with him talking like this.

"Hmm. You have a point." He sat there pondering; as he did this he made a humming noise until he nodded confidently. "Then I'll just have to be the father. It's only fair"

I felt my entire face heat up. That's not what I expected him to say. Now my situation was even more awkward than before.

"What? _You_ want to be the father?"

"Yep, seems like it suits me better, now that I think about it"

"Ah..Then, um. Shouldn't Tinker bell be the mother?"

Peter's face paled. From the look of things he was in shock. "T-Tink can't be the mother. Are you crazy?"

"Okay, okay" I waved my hands defensively "Then, what about Tiger Lilly?"

Peter pressed his hand to his face. I suppose he didn't like that idea either. "Wendy, _you're_ the mother. It can't be changed."

"But, you changed from being a son to a Father!"

"I'm allowed to do that"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the boss"

I groaned, lying back down on the blanket. "Fine, you win."

He grinned cockily before lying next to me. "Great, so for this game we're husband and wife" why was he so pleased by this?

"Yeah, I guess we are. So, have you any idea where to start looking for this treasure?" I took the map from him, staring at it. I was stumped. In my opinion it made no sense. "Just looks like scribbles"

"I guess it would look that way to you, but I know this Island like the back of my hand. So of course I know where to find it"

I rolled my eyes, pushing him so that he wasn't so close to me. "Then you want me to just trust you?"

"Yep"

"Okay, I'll try, but now what?" I sat up, turning to face him properly. "We can't go on any treasure hunt yet, you're hurt. You need to heal first"

"Don't worry" he chuckled, sprawling out. "Pan's gone through worse than this. Besides, sooner is better than later. I want to see those pirates weep once they see we've got their precious treasure. They could be searching for it as we speak. I won't allow them to win."

"You're such a child" I scoffed.

"Thank you." he suddenly whistled. Making me cringe a bit.

"What are you?"

Within seconds, the golden fairy zoomed into the teepee; a curious expression appeared on her flawless features.

"Tink, get the boys. We're going on a hunt"

Tinker Bell blinked a few times before groaning over dramatically.

"Just do it!" he snapped. With that, she fluttered out.

Looks like I was going on my very first treasure hunt, hopefully things didn't get any more dangerous than they already were.

**CHAPTER END. **

**This one's a bit shorter, I'm sorry, I'll have more in the next update. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. **

**You really don't know how much it means to me. **

.


	4. Chapter 4: A trap

The sun was blazingly hot, too hot in my opinion. London never got this warm, I believe the only time I was ever in such heat was two summers ago..that was an enjoyable time, aside from John and Michael getting horrible sun burns...it was a bit funny seeing mother apply cream to them. Boys were so reckless. I reached over to one of the many plants around us, yanking off one of the leaf's and fanning myself.

Ah much better.

Peter had called everyone out, apparently he had a plan on how to get the supposed _treasure._ The boy stood in front of us all with a determined expression, Tinkerbelle floated confidently by his side.

"Men, and _Wendy_" he nodded in my direction. "We have one goal. And that is, getting to that treasure before Captain codfish and his stinkin crew get it. Understood?" the group of boys saluted him. "Yes sir"

"Now. There's a chance they've gotten a head start, but we can still beat them. We're gonna split up into teams. One team will be the distractions while the other team will dig up the treasure. Afterwards we'll all meet back at hangman's tree. Is that clear?

The group of boys saluted him once more.

Distractions? that didn't sound safe... I slowly lifted my hand so that the copper head could see it.

"What is it, Wendy? something wrong?" Peter asked, arching a brow. Tinkerbelle rolled her eyes in annoyance before floating off to rest on a tree branch with a huff.

"Well. I um. Who are we trying to distract? we can't all go together to dig up the treasure."

There was silence for a good two minutes before he replied.

"The pirates of course, and what would be the fun in that? harassing Hook is the best part of our adventures" he smirked. Acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Really, he was already hurt, and still wanted to mess around!? Not to mention most of the Lost boys were hurt too. Why wasn't he thinking of them at all?

"It sounds utterly barbaric and I won't take any part in it." I snapped, taking a seat on a nearby log.

Everyone including Tink, gasped.

"B-But...Wendy. It'll be okay, we do this all the time. It's all in good fun, really..." Slightly spoke, his voice was a bit shaky and his eyes darted from me to Peter, the other boys muttered together, I couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

Suddenly, Peter was inches from me, I didn't even notice him approach me. As absurd as it may sound, it was almost like he...well...it was almost like he _poofed_ right before my eyes.

"You don't have a choice. Whatever I say goes" Peters eyes had narrowed, I didn't like the tone of voice he used...it was so- aggressive. He really was childish...

"Oh? well you have no right to tell me what to do and you know what else, sir?" I stood to my feet, my fists clenching. I'm leaving. So, if you want to go ahead and get yourselves hurt even more, then that's fine by me, just don't start crying; when you have holes in every inch of your body. I won't pity you!"

It had been a long time since I went off on anyone. In fact I don't believe I'd ever...been this harsh, he was just so infuriating and I was worried about him.. all of them and he couldn't even see it.

Peter gaped at me, like he was at a loss for words. The boys were frozen, all eyes were on me, it was a bit uncomfortable but I had no time to worry about that.

"Ahem...well. Now that we've cleared that up. I'll leave you to your...oh what was it you called them? yes...ADVENTURES"

I turned on my heel and marched into the opposite direction. I didn't dare look back, not even when Peter shouted. "I DON'T CRY"

I couldn't believe how insufferable he was...yet I was still worried about him being hurt. Ugh, now I was worrying ...like a mother. I walked farther and farther into the forest, I didn't have a particular destination, so I was basically walking around aimlessly. I know it wasn't the smartest move, but I was too upset to care.

I was surrounded by giant trees, and gorgeous blooming flowers. It seemed all so familiar...like I'd walked on this exact path before. If it was true that I had been here in the past...I'd like to get my old memories back. Peter had mentioned knowing my brothers, it made me wonder if they had come with me to this magical place?

John would have loved seeing pirates...and...Micheal.

Well. He always had an interest in Indians ...so perhaps the Indian tribe would have interested him.

It was shame they weren't with me, now.

"Hi, you look awfully down" a soft voice, spoke and broke me from my trance.

"Yeah...I suppose I am a bit-" glancing around, I realized I had no idea where I was ...I was near the ocean, but that's all I knew. ...Had I really walked that far?

It felt like I was only moving for a few moments.

My attention drew back to the voice, once I found the source, my jaw dropped. Resting against a nearby rock, was a Blonde haired, blue eyed, Mermaid. She was beautiful, her skin was a creamy light color, and there was a twinkle in her eye that you'd only notice for second. She smiled softly at me before pushing herself from the stone and swimming closer to me. Her jade tail, made large splashes as she directed herself to shore.

"I'm Marina. And who are you?" her head cocked to the side. Goodness, she was lovely.

"I'm ...Wendy...Wendy Darling." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. I just couldn't shake off my sad feeling.

"Wendy...?" The mermaid rubbed her chin for a moment, it looked like she was thinking deeply.

"AH. You must be the Wendy, Peter talks about. if you are. It's so nice to meet you!" Marina beamed and her tail smacked the water excitedly, causing the splashes to hit me, it was cold, but on a hot day like today, it felt nice.

"I-It's nice to meet you too. Marina...I think I may...be that person. I suppose..."

"You suppose? either you are...or you're not." she was beginning to sound a bit impatient now.

"Well... then I am." I laughed nervously. This answered seemed fine, seeing as her agitation was gone and she held a cheerful smile.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." Marina's gaze shifted over as if she was looking at something important. "HEY. She's over here. Come and get her"

Come and get me? I quickly backed away, glancing from side to side. Who was she talking to? I felt fear building up inside me, with good reason too. Once I saw, who she was addressing.

Sailing up to shore was a row boat. Farther off was a giant Pirate ship. ...An all too familiar pirate ship.

Sitting in the small boat was, the hooked captain himself with him was the man I assumed was Smee and two large, scary, muscular pirates.

"Oh, no" I turned to run away, but my ankle was grabbed by Marina. She chuckled mischievously.

"LET ME GO" I begged, trying to break free from her grasp. I couldn't believe I fell into this kind of trap. What was I gonna do now? The mermaid's hold tightend, it felt like my leg was going to be snapped. How was she so strong?

"Now, now. My dear. No need to be frightened. You won't be hurt...for now. Just listen to what I say...and everything will be..fine" Hooked, grinned wickedly, as he stepped out of the row boat. a Rope was clenched tightly in his hand.

...I was...in a lot of trouble..

**CHAPTER END. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. **

**My work hours have been insane, anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**I'll do my best to update, soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Booze flavored, kiss

The musky stench of sea water and booze floated through the air. I couldn't see anything and my arms were beginning to ache. Not that it was a surprise, Hook and his crew had tied me up good and tight, the blindfold they used made my skin itchy it was torture not being able to scratch. It was shameful how I had gotten myself into this mess.

"Now that we have the girl. What do we do now. Captain?" one of the crew-mates, slurred. Were they really having a drunken party? uncultured. Every last one of them.

"Isn't it obvious, gentlemen? we wait for Pan, Once he learns we have his Wendy. He'll come flying over. That's when we attack."

How was he so sure Peter would show up? we just had a fight. Wouldn't he still be mad at me? I'm sure he was blowing off steam and couldn't care less as to where I was. Heck maybe he went through with his plan and was now looking for the treasure. If that was the case...then maybe the "Distractions" would come here..and then they'd see me.

They could help me!

...But how long would that take? my arms were already feeling numb and I was having a hard time breathing since the rope was so tight.

"Aye, why don't we have a little fun with the lass, while we wait?" One of the pirates chuckled. I could hear a few others snicker in the background. God, they were pigs. Disgusting, vile... If I were able to use my arms I would have taught them a lesson they'd never forget.

"Men, don't be crude. She's a young lady and she shall be treated as such" the sound of footsteps came closer and closer to me. They stopped once the man was standing in front of me. I couldn't see him, but I knew full well that it was Hook.

"A young lady with beautiful skin...soft hair and a sweet scent" he trailed off and suddenly I felt cold metal under my chin. His Hook held my face upward while his only hand stroked my head.

"She'd make a lovely pirate. Wouldn't ya say, mates?" there was a roar of laughter that made me cringe. God, I hated these animals. They were mocking me. Why? was it because I was a girl?

bastards.

"Don't touch me" I snapped. I'd finally had enough of this humiliation, I wouldn't just sit there and take it.

"Ooooh. Looks like the Wendy Bird has become a little feisty. You _have_ changed since your last visit...but I suppose that's what happens with age.

"Stay away from me. Or you _will _regret it."

"Really? are you sure about that?" I was able to smell the reek of his breath now, Booze and cigars. If I were able, I would have turned away. It was beyond nauseating. When was the last time he had brushed his teeth?

Pirates probably didn't care much for hygiene.

"Using me as bait..won't work. You're wasting your time. Just let me go. " maybe I could reason with them? they were human after all...well...almost. Maybe they'd realize how pointless this all was?

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy" He cooed. "You really don't remember anything. The last time you were here with those...little _brothers_ of yours. He flew onto the scene, blade in hand, ready to save you. He hasn't changed, a boy like him _can't_ change. Pan will be here." after he was finished, I felt his hook creep along to the back of my head. I become frigid. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was going to kill me. He was in the perfect position to do so.

I was weak, helpless. I had no way of defending myself at all.

Even though I couldn't see, I squeezed my eyes shut and awaited the pain of my throat being ripped. However, instead of that, I heard a snip...and then the blindfold fell. I slowly opened my eyes and instantly wished I still had it on.

Tons, and tons of men, stood there, gawking at me, with impure eyes. Hook was still standing in front of me, a confident smile spread across his dry lips.

"Just be a good girl and wait"

My gaze shifted over to the railing of the ship. I could see that we were surrounded by water...I knew I was on the ship, and I knew that we were moving. But I didn't think we had gone this far out. Neverland Island was just a spec in the distance. Even if I were to somehow free myself. I wouldn't be able to swim back. Wait...I could fly...that's right! ...if they untied me...for whatever reason...I could...I could get away!...

"Are you listening, _**Wendy?**__"_

I looked at the captain who was growing impatient with me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, my blue hues meeting with his dark, empty ones. "Your voice is just so relaxing."

He looked rather taken back by my words. Perfect... if I could make him lower his guard then I'd have a better chance at being untied...or so I hoped.

"Is that right? I have to say I wasn't expecting _that_" His eyes were intense and frightening, but I wouldn't waver.

"...I guess there's just something about pirates..that I find appealing."

"Your attitude sure has changed from only a few minutes ago" Hook knelt down, those dark eyes still glued to mine. He didn't seem fully convinced...maybe he wasn't as big of an idiot as I thought.

"..It wouldn't look good if I was willing, now would it?" the crew had all stopped what they were doing once again, some even dropped their bottles of booze. It was silent and I found it almost amusing to see their reactions. I wasn't aware I had such a deceitful side to me. Hah, maybe I _would_ make a good pirate.

"So, you'd join me crew and betray that flying brat?" Hook leaned in closer. Ugh, that breath again. I had to keep it together.

"Of course...to be honest with you...Peter is too childish for me. ...I need to be around...mature ...men..." every word I spoke burnt my tongue...as if I swallowed acid. It stung...and I regretted it, but I needed to get these ropes off.

"Interesting. You were so loyal to him only a few years ago...I can only imagine the look on his face when he finds out his little bird has become a pirate." Hook threw his head back and let out an amused laugh. The crew joined in and I forced a smile.

"Well...since we've gotten this out of the way, could you untie me? the ropes are really hurting me..." there, ..now I just had to wait for his answer...he probably didn't completely trust me..but he also seemed very confident. ...C'mon...I could be out of there in seconds..if he'd just...do it...

"Now, I'd love to do that love, but. I don't believe a word yer saying...I'm sorry to inform you. but this captain can't be fooled that easily." Hook grinned from ear to ear. His eyes that terrified me seemed to become even darker. I was scared.

But I wouldn't let him or anyone else know. I wouldn't give up this easily. I couldn't. This wasn't a fairy tale...I couldn't just sit here to be rescued...I mean, if someone came to save me..that would be fantastic... but sometimes a girl has to save herself.

"I'm being serious" I paused. Taking a moment to think over what I could say. "I can prove my loyalty to you..with...ah...with...with a _kiss_" ...Why did I say that?... Stupid. But there was no going back now. Hook stared at me awestruck. He was speechless. ...Maybe he didn't like that idea? ..that would be fine by me..that was just the first thing that popped into my head.

"My. You keep on surprising me, Wendy. You really have changed. I like it. Well..if you can do that. Then I will certainly let you join my crew. Without another word. My ropes were cut. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, as the pain and numbness in my arms vanished.

Now I could make my escape. I just had to remember how to fly...what was it ...faith...trust...and pixie dust...ugh there was something else...it was the most important part...OH RIGHT I had to think happy -

Before I could even finish my thoughts my lips were ambushed by the rotten captain. His stench filled my nostrils and there was now way I could get away. His lips were so dry...cracked...and hard. It felt horrible. Who would have guessed my first kiss would be with an old pirate?... he slipped his tongue into my mouth ..and made my whole body feel sick. I felt so weak that I couldn't even push him away. What was I gonna do?

"HOOK. What are you doing?" an enraged voice shouted. It was Peter's voice. In that moment I was able to pull myself away from the old man, I turned in the direction I heard Peter. The boy was standing at the end of the boat. How long he was there for, I wasn't sure.

"Ah. Pan. How nice of you to visit. Is there something you ..._need?_"

"Touch Wendy again, and I'll cut of your other hand. ..No. I'll cut off every limb you have..." Peters eyes almost seemed as dark as Hooks...he was so...angry... even more so than when we had our argument...but yet..I felt safe now that he was here.

"She's decided to join us, Pan. She'll become just like us" Hook sneered.

"NO"

"Peter! ..." I trailed off...what could I possibly say at a time like this?

"Now that you're here...why don't we ...play?..." all the pirates began walking towards Peter. Swords out, some even held guns... and all I could do was stand there helplessly.

**CHAPTER END. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. **

**Or...hopefully soon...**

**THANKS FOR READING. **


	6. Chapter 6: A need for rest

...He had beaten them all...I'm not even sure how he did it. They all had him surrounded. They shot at him with CANONS...attacked him with swords...even threw bottles of booze. They missed him every time, and all Peter did was laugh and fly around the ship like it was one big game. With ME in his arms, holding on for dear life. How had things gotten this crazy in a matter of minutes.

"Stop flying around like a little coward" Hook roared, shaking his fist. His men were clearly exhausted, some were laying on the deck while Smee ran around worriedly, trying to drag them away. Maybe to get medical attention? I wasn't sure but the display _was_ rather funny.

"Can't accept that you've lost _again, _ Hook? you can barely stand on those old legs of yours and I've barely broken a sweat."

"Peter, do you have to continue mocking him? they could start shooting again. I'd rather you drop me into the sea rather than deal with more of this insanity" I was serious, facing a man eating shark, was better than this fiasco.

"But it's fun tormenting him" Peter replied, his eyes darting away from mine. What was his problem? usually he made complete eye contact with me. He over all seemed a bit off. Maybe he was still mad. Well I could hold a grudge too.

"Let's just go back. You can fly away, and I'm tired." I huffed. "And Tink is probably fuming, since she's not here"

He didn't reply but with a grunt he turned and shot off into the opposite direction from the ship. Behind us all I could hear was a "CURSE YOU, PETER PAN" and that was that. Once we reached the island, he placed me on the ground. I'd never been more grateful to see dirt and grass in my entire life.

**"You're back!" **voices shouted, Seconds later the lost boys and Tinker bell zoomed out from seemingly nowhere.

"Of course. Did you fellas think I'd lose?" Peter stood confidently while the boys crowded him.

"No. We knew you'd win. It was just taking longer than usual.. you should of let us fight with you!" Nibs frowned. "You made us miss out on the excitement!"

"You didn't miss out on much" Peter paused "besides Hook attacking Wendy's face!"

Attacking my face?...WHAT? was he talking about the kiss?...I suppose...you could call it...attacking but... my cheeks reddened and I scowled at the copper head.

"D-Do you think it's funny?" My jaw dropped, I was just realizing that...that an old gross man...had his lips against mine for a good full minute. If only I had something to rinse my mouth out with.

"He attacked your face!? are you okay?"

"Why I outta attack HIS face"

"No, No. Let the crocodile attack his face...he'd do more damage"

"BUT I WANNA. Look. Her face is sorta red"

"Does it hurt?.."

"How'd he do it?"

"QUIET" Peter suddenly shouted, making everyone near him, jump with surprise. The boys immediately, stopped their chattering and turned to look at him.

"That's enough. Wendy's face is fine now, right?" Peters gaze shifted to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. It's fine, now let's not talk about this, I'd like to forget it ever happened. Does anyone have anything I can rinse my mouth out with? I'm in urgent need of it."

"Um I have a water bottle" Slightly spoke up and dug through a bag he was carrying. Once he gave it to me, I drank it hastily. "Ugh. There's still a lingering flavor." I sighed, handing the now empty bottle to Slightly.

Sitting in a nearby tree was Tink, from what I could gander was that she understood what had happened. I thought she'd mock me but instead she had a pity filled she wasn't as mean as I thought.

"I wanna know what happened to her face." one of the boys spoke up. "Tell meee"

Peter glanced back at me with a mischievous smile. I glared and shook my head, warningly.

But as to be expected he ignored that. "Hook put his lips on Wendy's" he stated, matter of factly.

"EEWWWW"

They all shrieked, some them stuck out their tongues as a symbol for disgust.

Tink made a gagging motion and floated around the circle of boys as they chattered.

"I told you I wanted to forget it" I snapped.

"He kissed you!" Slightly grimaced. I wondered how he knew, not even Peter seemed to know what it was.

"Exactly. See why I want to forget?"

The blonde nodded, understandingly and turned to Peter. "I hope you showed Hook no mercy for doing _that_"

Peter arched a brow then exchanged glances with Tink. "I always show him no mercy. You seem angry. What's eating ya?"

"Of course I'm mad, that's something you only do with someone special!"

"It is? well no wonder I didn't like seeing it" ..why were they having this conversation?

I said I wanted to forget it ever happening...and yet, there they were, blabbering about it, like gossiping girls.

"You know. After that..I'm rather tired. I could pass out at any given minute. So...if you would excuse me. I'll be heading to the hide out to get some rest."

"I'll walk you!"

"No. **I'LL** walk you."

"You guys are slow walkers. Obviously. I'LL walk her"

The lost boys fought with each other. Seemingly forgetting what they were even fighting about, since the conversation suddenly changed and the topic of who could beat up pirates better, began.

Taking the good opportunity, I crept away. It would take awhile for the boys to notice I was gone, and when they DID notice. I'd be sound asleep...ah. That sounded good. Some nice, decent sleep.

**UGH. Sorry for taking FOREVER to update. I work insane hours, so my time to just sit down and write is limited. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and new years. **

**Thanks for reading, I'll make sure to update SOONER. **


	7. Chapter 7: Youth

"EW" Tiger lily shrieked, dropping the firewood she was collecting. A twisted look of disgust distorted her pretty face. "I should shoot an arrow right through his heart for that. I can't believe it"

Having a hard time dealing with the recent events, that had a occurred. I confided in Tiger lily about me and the disgusting captain and what took place on his ship. I wasn't comfortable with talking to Peter or any of the boys about my emotions over it. In times like these, you needed a female companion.

"Don't bother. What if he does to you what he did to me?" I joked, though the indian princess didn't look amused.

"Don't even joke about that" she exclaimed, playfully elbowing me. The two of us then burst out into laughter.

"Soo...you're not gonna get back at that old codfish?" The raventte arched a brow. I shook my head at her comment and began picking up the wood she dropped.

"No. I'm a strong girl. It was gross, but nothing I couldn't handle. It would be childish to get _back_ at him. Don't you agree?"

Tiger Lily shrugged and took back the wood. "I guess. But...isn't _childishness_, the point of Neverland? it's ruled by the most childish person here" Her words were true, I had never met anyone so against growing up.

"You have a point, but still. I'd rather not see those pirates again. OR mermaids. Ugh...and to think I used to dream of meeting them."

"Mermaids can't be trusted. You were at fault for speaking to Marina in the first place. She's one of the most conniving, rotten, EVIL. Little wenches; I've ever had the displeasure of meeting" Lily's voice was suddenly filled with rage. Her hazel optics narrowed into a glare. She almost hissed while speaking her name.

"Whoa. You really hate her that much?"

"_Hate_ isn't a strong enough word. I'd love to ring her throat and watch the life in her eyes fade away."

Clearly something had happened between the two. You didn't just hate someone this much without a reason. I couldn't stop myself from asking. Whether she'd answer my question or not was beyond me.

"...Why is it you think of her in such a way?" I asked in a calm, soft voice. I didn't want to trigger her anger again.

Lily paused for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "We used to be...friends. I guess you could say we were BEST friends. I always met her at the lagoon. We talked about the most pointless things..but it was fun. .. then..." she trailed off, her gaze lowering to the ground.

"Then?" I urged her. This was getting interesting.

"She met Peter. THEN suddenly all she wanted to talk about was HIM. She got so bad that she got to a point where she thought I was trying to _steal _him from her. When _I_ knew him long before her."

Ah. Jealousy. That was always a friendship killer. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what it must have been like"

"It doesn't matter, Wendy. It happened so long ago. The Marina I knew is long gone. What she did to you, proves that. ...Maybe the mermaid I knew...was just a facade...perhaps she showed me her true colors that day."

"Now. Now. I'm sorry for bringing this up. Let's get to the bomb fire. Your father is probably waiting" I patted her shoulder once again. This issue really seemed to bother her. I felt bad for making her remember such a negative situation.

"Alright. Maybe indulging on some smoked salmon will lift my spirits."

"Now that's better!" I grinned, while a small smirk formed on Lily's lips. "The boys are going to be so mad when they find out we did this without them" another fit of giggles exchanged between us.

"Well, shame on them for sleeping so late." I winked. I was already starting to feel like myself again. No more self pity for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And where were _you_?"

After returning to the hide out I was greeted by a not so pleased, Peter Pan. His hazel hues narrowed into a glare while his arms were tightly crossed over his chest. I already knew I was going to get an ear full from mister bossy-pants himself.

"I went for a stroll. What's it to you?" I smiled mockingly. He really brought out the immaturity in me. That brute. He just _had_ to start something with me.

"Without saying anything? you can't do that." Peter growled. What was he, a bear?

"Says who? I think I have the right to go where ever I want. You're not the boss of me. In fact, I'm older than you. So it would make sense that _I_ was the boss of YOU" I stuck my tongue out at him. Something I hadn't done in years.

Peter's face was redder than his hair. I thought he was going to explode but then he seemed to calm down. A devious grin replaced his tight frown.

"Older you say?...you don't look older than me?"

I blinked a few times, confused with his statement. What did he mean by that?...when we first met at my house, he said so himself I was _older_. So what was he going on about?

"Are you really that immature that you'd deny a fact?" I narrowed my eyes while HE looked completely calm...maybe even giddy.

"You should probably go look at yourself." Peter wiggled his brows and I huffed, turning on my heel.

"To humor you? I think not. " I was done with his act and stormed inside the tree house. There some of the boys sat at the table, chomping down on meat and the bones that came with it. Though once they saw me they immediately stopped eating and began gawking.

"W-What. Why are you looking at me like that?" I glanced over my shoulder then back at them.

"Did you get smaller?" Nibs cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?...what do you mean? why would I have shrunk. It's absolutely, preposterous."

"But...you're smaller" Nibs repeated. It didn't look like he was joking. I was starting to get worried. This was an island of youth after all... deep inside...I knew what was happening...

"Wendy...you...should probably go look in the mirror..." Slightly added. His face looked a bit concerned. I nodded hesitantly and approached a nearby mirror. It was horribly cracked, but I could still see my reflection. ...To my horror...the person I saw staring back at me. Was my younger self. I had aged back years. I estimated I was around twelve to thirteen years of age.

I slowly caressed my youthful face. Why? Why? WHY?.

That's when I let out a blood curdling scream.

Peter flew into the tree house, laughing hysterically with Tink trailing behind him. She too was laughing.

"It's not funny" I shrieked. Grabbing the boy by the collar. "What did you _do_ to me? EXPLAIN YOURSELF PAN!"

"I didn't do anything" Peter held his hands out defensively. "It's the island. It changed you back to the age you were when you first came here."

"I knew it" I hissed, releasing the copper head.

"Then why'd you blame me?" Peter couldn't hold back his amusement, it was all too clear in his eyes.

"Change me BACK." I roared, Peter began backing away while the boys hid under the table. Was I really that frightening?...

"I can't. I don't have control of _everything_, ya know? besides. I like you like this."

"I DO TOO. Nibs cut in."

"This...is barbaric. I won't stand for this. I'm going to find a way to change back. Even if it's the last thing I do" my determination was strong. I could overcome an obstacle such as this. I just had to BELIEVE.

"Right" Peter rolled his eyes. "it's not going to be easy. don't worry about your age. You won't get any younger."

"That's not the point" UGH. He was so infuriating and insensitive. I needed to find a way to return to my original self...It didn't look like I was going to get _any_ help from these boys.

"Fine." I huffed turning my back to them. "I'll leave it for now. BUT I will find a way to change back even if I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Peter suddenly cut me off.

"Let's talk about today's adventure!"

The lost boys cheered and my gut told me they weren't going to pay anymore attention to my problem...

why were boys so...terrible?

**Faster update than expected. But I suddenly felt creative. **

**Anyway, feel free to review. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot :] **


	8. Chapter 8: Swords

Soft waves crashed against my bare feet. The sun couldn't have shone a brighter gold even if it wanted to, it's beams, kissed my flesh as I sat quietly in the sand. For once; it was peaceful. Peter and the boys weren't around when I awoke...I would have been worried but on the dinner table sat a poorly written note. Stating that they had gone off to do some sort of..._training_. I didn't _dare_ question what training they were doing.

Probably something barbaric...as usual. Having some time to myself, I decided to sit by the water.

I watched as the dry, grainy sand trickled through my fingers. It was relaxing. Though the sight of my ..smaller hands, did trouble me. I was still in this younger form... Peter wouldn't give me any answers as to why I had gone back in time. Perhaps even /he/ didn't know? Nothing made sense here.

I longed to be back in London...despite everything...I missed my family dearly, but then, apart of me didn't want to go back. What would be waiting for me there? a boarding school? most likely-

"Well, well. So the bird survived?" I recognized that...eerily cheerful voice. I gritted my teeth before looking upward. Sitting on a nearby rock rather close to the shore, was Marina. She wore a smile but it didn't match with her eyes. If I could think of one word to explain the look she was giving me, it would mostly certainly be _hatred_.

"What do _you_ want?" I hissed, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. "If you've brought those filthy pirates with you-"

"Heh, I got bored with those stinky old pirates. It's just me, promise" Marina cut me off. Her smile continuing to linger. "And I'm rather tired of _you_. Why don't you just go home...if you don't leave soon, you're going to be stuck here...forever." Her aqua optics stared into my azures... even though she was speaking calming... it felt like she was spitting acid at me with each word.

"FOREVER?" I jumped to my feet. "What do you _mean_ forever?"

The mermaid simply chuckled. "I don't feel like answering a little girls questions. You seem pretty calm with the fact you've grown younger...it's more than just a simple little trick...hopefully you get it soon...I'd hate to see you around here any longer...hanging around Peter like you're something special."

I wanted to rip that perfectly styled blonde hair of hers, out of her head by the roots.

"Well excuse me. But Peters the one following ME around. In fact, he basically forced me here. You'll just have to control your obvious jealousy.

Marina's eyes darkened and for a moment I feared I had said too much. But slowly began to realize she didn't have a comeback for that comment.

"I-..." she trailed off. Her tail swished against the water...it almost looked like a cat whom was agitated.

"I'm far prettier than you. Y-You...scrawny little two legged, hussy!" with a growl, she jumped into the waters. She didn't return to the surface so I assumed she left.

I was thankful for that, but now I was filled with more questions... why wouldn't I be able to return? I couldn't stay here forever, there was no way.

I'd never.

"Wendy?"... this time it wasn't that rotten mermaid who called out to me. With a halfhearted smile, I glanced behind me, seeing Slightly walk towards me. I always felt a bit at ease when he was around. He reminded me of my brothers in so many ways.

"Are you guys finished with your training?" I asked, gesturing for him to sit beside me. Slightly complied, flopping next to me with a sigh.

"Finally. Peter had us up at dawn. He wanted us to work on our fighting skills so he had us spar. After the fourth hour it got a bit tiring." examining him closer, I noticed small scratches and bruises on his face and arms, even some on his legs. I didn't understand why they had to be so rough.

"Are you okay? you boys really need to stop doing this to yourselves..."

"Oh, but we like it" Slightly grinned a toothy grin. "Fighting is what we live for!"

"So strange." I muttered, my gaze going back to the sea.

"But, I almost like being around you more than fighting." He added, placing his hand over mine. he truly was a cute child.

"I like being around you too. Slightly...I do." I suddenly felt a lump form in my throat...I couldn't explain this sadness I was beginning to feel.

"Wendy...?" I could hear the worry in his voice. I didn't want to make him upset so I forced a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about what we're all going to do today-"

"Then...why are you crying?"

It was at that moment that I felt the warm tears fall from my eyes. Then I began to sob uncontrollably. I hadn't cried this hard...in years. Slightly didn't leave...instead he sat there silently...I didn't know what sort of expression he had since my face was buried in my knees. When I was finally able to compose myself, I lifted my head to look at him.

"Sorry...i don't know what came over me..." he didn't reply. Instead he pulled out something that sort of looked like a handkerchief and began dabbing my eyes with it. "It's okay. I don't mind if you gotta cry. Sometimes I gotta cry..." he stopped talking and glanced at the ground, suddenly becoming interested with a sea shell. I giggled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you. I needed this." he nodded, then reached for my hand. "Peter...actually asked me to bring you to the hide out. Are you okay to come back?"

"Yeah." I grasped his hand and we both stood. "I bet that boy is already losing the little patience he has."

Slightly laughed, shaking his head.

"He'll be mad if he finds out we decided to sit here instead of reporting to him right away. But He wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really?" I arched a brow.

"Yeah. Don't know what it was about though Slightly shrugged "...said it was Mother- father stuff" and. He was playing _that_ game again. Oh Peter...what did he want now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to what?" My eyes widened staring at the sharp object that sat on the wooden table... was he completely mad?

"Are ya hard of hearing? I want you to learn how to fight. If that codfish and his crew get a hold of you next time, he might do something worse. You need to defend yourself" Peter replied, leaning lazily in his chair. His hazel hues locked on mine as he spoke.

He was right about that... I had been a damsel in distress as of late. Maybe learning a thing or two about fighting wouldn't be too bad...

"But a sword- Peter? do I _look_ like someone who could wield a sword?"

The boy scratched his chin. Taking a moment to respond.

"Yes?" he blinked "You've done it before, even if you don't remember. I'll have to teach you from the basics" He slowly stood from his chair. Pulling out his blade in the process.

"Now. Pick yours up and come at me. Fight me like you want to _kill_ me"

I could feel my face flush... he wanted to start...right now. Right this second? ...he was mad. Completely mad... I grabbed the sword and cautiously held it upward. The light from the sun, shone through the poorly made window, causing it to reflect off the blade.

"Don't be ridiculous this is-"

**Slam**

Before I could finish my sentence. Peter had struck my blade with his. I backed up, rather startled.

"Did you _really_, just do that?" I gawked.

"Don't be a chicken, Wendy." he hit my sword once again, this time harder.

The sharp clink of metal hitting metal rang in my ears.

Did he just call _me_ a chicken?

"Oh. It's on." I growled. Hitting him back. Peter laughed and flew upward. Copper locks falling into his face.

"Is that all you got? captain codfish has more in him. C'mon. Wendy"

He was mocking me now. Feeling sudden adrenaline I jumped onto the tabletop, swaying the sword left and right in an attempt to strike him.

"If you'd stay on the ground this would be a fair fight" I retorted. Trying once again to hit him.

Peter laughed and flew backwards, dodging my attack. Taking the opportunity. I jumped off the table and grabbed him by the waist. Being too surprised by my unexpected movement, Peter fell to the floor instead of continuing to fly.

"That's not how you fight for real!" Peter exclaimed before we both hit the floor with a thud.

"OWW. What are you made of, a rock?" during the fall, I had somehow landed on top of the boy.

"YOU'RE made of a rock. Get off" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Oh...whoa." Another voice could be heard in the room. My eyes darted to the entrance. Standing there was a very confused and blushing Slightly. "Sorry" he paused.

"...You call that fighting?" Nibbs laughed, walking out from behind Slightly.

At this point I was sure my face was as bright as a tomato. I jumped up from Peter, waving my hands frantically.

"Don't jump to conclusions. It wasn't what it looked like" I trailed off while Peter laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny." I snapped at him. He was still on the floor. clutching his sides.

Then like a flash, Tinker bell flew into the room. Her hues narrowing as she approached me.

"Nothing happened." I frowned, glaring into the tiny girl's eyes.

To say the least the room was full of chaos. Peter was still laughing. Tink was chasing me around. Slightly was still staring. And Nibbs was cheering...

Things were never simple and calm...but I was starting to get used to it.

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But here it is and on Valentines day. Hope hope you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you for reading **


	9. Chapter 9: A new Arrival

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"What the bloody hell are we doing?"

"Shhh. You'll see"

Currently I was being led blind folded by the leader of the lost boys. 'Peter pan' He had woken me up before the sun had even risen, blabbering about something I just _had_ to see. I wasn't in any mood for his games. My eyes were so heavy from lack of sleep and his enthusiasm didn't help things. I stomped uneasily through the muddy grass, sometimes bumping into a stray tree branch or tripping over a large stone. The boy wasn't good at leading. It would have been better if he had just flew us there, but for whatever reason he insisted on walking.

"Just a little farther and we'll be there. Once you see this you're never going to want to leave neverland."

I groaned a bit. Mostly to show my annoyance with the sudden trip. I was starting to miss those barbaric bear skin blankets.

"It better be good Pan. Or I'll slice your gizzard"

Peter laughed loudly. He was always so amused by everything. "You're really starting to sound like us now. Must be from spending all your time here."

I admit my dialogue had changed a bit...I found myself saying things I would have _never_ said before. But I wasn't one of them. There was no way. I was still Wendy Angela Moira Darling. The kind, gentle 'innocent' eldest child of the Darling household. Spending some time on a island ran by children wouldn't change me...right?

"And, we're here. Take a seat" I felt my hand grasped tightly as I was led to, what I assumed was an old log. I felt around, before sitting on it. "Please remove the blindfold...it smells terrible"

Without a word, he did as I asked. Swiftly untying the material from my face. I rubbed my eyes harshly before looking out to see what he wanted me to look at.

As my vision cleared, a gasp escaped my lips. In front of us was probably the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen. The sun was beginning to rise, with colors of bright orange redish pinks and yellows. The sun's rays reflected off the ocean waves, the sparkling blue waters crashed gently against the shore below. From what I gathered, we were on a cliff, overlooking most of Neverland.

"P-Peter...this is-"

"I know" he cut me off. A large cheeky grin spread across his lips. "That's why I wanted to show you. Took awhile since I usually sleep in.

My heart pounded against my chest. I found everything about Neverland _beautiful_ ...but _this_...this was indescribable.

I felt like I was looking at the gates of heaven.. I would never forget this place...never.

"I'm glad you woke me up" I said softly, practically a whisper. "Thank you"

Peter gazed at me, and I felt my heart beat faster. The hazel in his eyes almost matched the beauty of the sunset. And suddenly he started inching In closer, out of reflex I scooted back a bit. However he grasped my shoulders and pulled me in closer. His optics locked on mine. It was like he was staring into my soul.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered. My face was most likely the color of a ripe tomato.

"Wendy I-" He trailed off...I was dying to hear what he had to say. My heart was beating even more. ...What was I expecting? nothing...obviously..._nothing_. But still he had never acted this serious around me before.

Was my breathing getting heavier?

Ugh why wouldn't he come out and say what he wanted to say?

"I... _WHAT_?" Peter's sudden outburst, startled me. As he released my shoulders I was thrown backwards, falling off the log and landing in the dew covered grass.

"W-What was that for?" I hissed, rubbing my sore bottom...

However his attention was completely set on the ocean. I quickly stood to my feet and looked in the direction he was so focused on.

Dread filled me once I saw the familiar ship... the skull and cross bone flag waved rapidly in the air. It was the Jolly Roger... great, what were those pirates up to now?

"Odd..." Peter muttered. I gave him a questioning look.

"...How is it odd? aren't they always sailing around, causing chaos?"

"...Not this early...pirates always sleep in late.."

I didn't know where he got his logic from, but I decided to roll with it.

"...I wonder what they're up to?" I asked. I got a bad feeling, Peter must of felt it too, since his eyes hadn't left the vessel, not even to look at me.

"You won't have to _wonder _for long" and with that I was in Peter's arms, being flown towards the ship. he hid behind clouds and moved slowly...so we wouldn't catch their attention.

From below I could hear their deep, harsh voices. They sounded happy about something, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Having the same luck as me, Peter flew in closer. This time their voices were more clear.

_"Lad. Lad. Fetch us some more rum. Nothing like early morning drinking"_

_"Who oughta thought good-ol captain hook would bring a youngin aboard. traveling outside neverland is some risky business"_

_"Leave it to the captain to get away with it. Boy. Over here. Fill me mug" _

...They had someone else on their ship? and...they were able to leave Neverland? I thought the only one who could do that was Peter? what was all this nonsense?

Peter looked as confused as me. However his eyes narrowed more with each word.

"What's he done?" he spoke through gritted teeth, though I don't think he was talking to me. More so himself.

"Whats-"

"Shh"

I was hushed before I could finish my question. This must have been serious.

_"Johnny boy. What's taking ya? c'mon" _

_"Ooooh Johnny boy, the pipes the pipes" _

_"That's Danny' boy you idiot." _

_"SHUT UP. You der make a fool of me?" _

Johnny?...Could this new crew member possibly be named _John_?... that was quite the coincidence.

Or maybe not?

As one of the doors on the ship swung open. A young, spectacle wearing, boy. Stepped out. Carrying a tray of drinks and breads. His dark brown hair was tied back in a bandana. And a smug smile formed on his lips.

...My body grew cold. I was in disbelief.

It was John, my little brother John...What was he doing here? why?...did Hook kidnap him? how did he get to London? ...was Micheal here too?

I knew Peter recognized him as well and his grasp tightened on me. He was tense.

"Take us down there." I commanded. Peter didn't budge.

"Take. Us. Down. There" I repeated. This time slower and a bit harsher. Still no movement on his part.

"No." He finally said. The tone in his voice sounded confused.

"What do you mean, "No?" ...That's John. They have John. Why aren't you flying down there and attacking like you always do? he would never, _ever_. Join a pirates crew. He's in danger. Go down. Go down there right now. Peter! why aren't you listening?" My voice was growing louder. I knew at this rate I'd alert the pirates..but at this point I didn't care.

What was wrong with him? why wouldn't he fight?

"...Not now, Wendy. I'll explain later." He was holding me even tighter...he probably thought I was going to jump out of his arms, and I had honestly thought about it. Why in the world would my little brother be there? it made no sense. But I guess it made as much sense as _me _being there.

"You have to stay calm. We'll talk when we reach land. Okay"

So many thoughts were running through my head. I couldn't fathom why he wouldn't save John right this second...but if he was hesitating, he must have had a good reason. As he said, I just needed to stay calm.

"A-Alright." I exhaled. Giving John one more look before being turned around. It took meer seconds to get back to the island.

Peter set me down and my eyes darted to the ground. I was shaking. Trembling...I was afraid. What was going on? ...John.

Why did he look so happy being there?...even though I wanted to save him. He didn't look like he _wanted _to be saved.

That smug look on his face floated through my mind and I bit down on my lower lip.

"What's going on?" my voice cracked.

"I-" Peter paused. "I'm not completely sure. But I know this..._that_ John. Isn't the John you know. I felt it. That codfish has done something... Which is why. Until John is back to normal, you must stay away from him. You have to."

Just stay away? how could I do that? what if it was just a facade? maybe John was acting that way to stay alive? maybe he was working on his escape? I knew him. He was smart...always thinking things over... he wouldn't be this reckless as to become a pirate of free will...right?

"What if he's faking it, Peter? then what?" My whole being was shaking, even my voice.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Just be patient. We'll figure this out, but for right now...stay away...please." He had never spoke to me in such a way...it was gentle...and for a second I didn't see him as just a _boy_.

"I trust you, just please. Don't let them hurt John"

"I won't, I promise" and like that we were in an embrace. That's when I let out my loud ugly sobs.

I could only think of the terrible, horrible things my poor little brother went through, and I wasn't there to help him.

What was I going to do?

What was Peter going to do? ...Things were getting more and more confusing by the minute.

**Dun dun dunnn. **

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating as soon as possible. Thanks for the reading and leaving your lovely reviews. It all means a lot. **


End file.
